legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Akainu
Description Feared by all pirates including one of main villains Blackbeard, Akainu is a merciless Admiral of the military navy who travels to the seas to hunt and murder every pirate down even if they are not adults. He goes to the most extreme lengths to maintain order on the continents even hypocritically getting pirates to do his dirty work for him and he is not below sacrificing innocent lives to kill the pirates as Admiral Akainu is a believer in Absolute Justice for him the end justifies the means if it will help keep the world safe. Almost every pirate including the main hero Luffy were moving away to avoid facing him in battle and only the few that remained like Whitebeard and his crew with any other allies were the only ones who faced him to hold their own against. Even for Whitebeard's reputation, Admiral Akainu refused to back down in completing his mission and fought through entire armies of pirates being managed to only get slowed down by them as he continued passing through the blockade. He finally broke through and killed Ace after successfully making him angry through his manipulation that Whitebeard is a terrible father figure and Gold Roger was a better pirate than he is then made the finishing blow more quickly when things were calming down by heading off to kill Ace's adopted brother Luffy then went into a fight against Whitebeard blowing a hole in his chest before Whitebeard beat him down but enough to be out of the war as he got back up right after. After killing Ace and seeing Whitebeard killed off by Blackbeard and his men, Admiral Akainu went off to finish the rest of the pirates continuing to order his men to pursue the remaining pirate forces that are running away even if it costs heavy casualties but was stopped by Shanks and his superior the honorable villain Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Another thing to despise Admiral Akainu is that he approves of using dangerous weapons of mass destruction that he's willing to use them to kill everything on an inhabited island even if it becomes lifeless in the outcome as it is part of his sacrifice in his belief of Absolute Justice to save everyone from pirates. Admiral Akainu Gallery admiralakainu1.jpg|Admiral Akainu's Great Eruption Magma Lava Punch AdmiralAkainu2.jpg|Admiral Akainu's Meteor Volcano technique where he punches into the air to bring down explosive volcano rocks falling down on his enemies. admiralakainu3.jpg|Admiral Akainu turning his entire body into Magma Lava 1 admiralakainu4.png|Admiral Akainu's right arm is pouring down Magma Lava admiralakainu5.png|Admiral Akainu erupts Magma Lava around the area admiralakainu6.png admiralakainu7.png admiralakainu8.jpg admiralakainu9.jpg admiralakainu10.jpg admiralakainu11.jpg Admiralakainu12.jpg|Admiral Akainu turning his entire body into Magma Lava 2 admiralakainu13.png admiralakainu14.jpg admiralakainu15.jpg admiralakainu16.jpg admiralakainu17.png|Admiral Akainu lighting his left hand in Magma Lava inugamiguren.png|Admiral Akainu turns his arm into a lava hound. Category:True Templar Order Category:Characters that hail from the One Piece Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Humans Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Law Enforcement Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Fanatics Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Abusers Category:Warmongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Enforcer Category:Fascists Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Gaolers Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Extremists Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Videos Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Intangibility Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Successful Villains Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Regenerators Category:Caped Characters Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Admirals Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Frollo's Allies